Otro destino
by vane18porras
Summary: La vida se encargara de presentarle a Sasuke otro camino que tomar a pesar de la venganza. ¿Podra esta amenaza peliroja cambiar todo su "destino"?


Habia tomado la decisión, no habia vuelta atras; despues de todo ya sabia lo que tenia que saber y ahora podria ir por su objetivo sin ningún obstáculo. Se sentía lo suficientemente poderoso y ya trazaba un plan para deshacerse de Orochimaru y enfrentar su destino. Solo necesitaba el momento correcto.

Por su anterior encuentro con Naruto se daba cuenta de lo lejos que estaban en niveles de poder. Ya era tiempo.

\- Sasuke, se ve que tienes tiempo libre. Podrias ir con nosotros a la otra guarida. Me parece que ya es tiempo de movernos. Orochimaru hablaba desde la puerta de la oscura habitación,podria ser esta la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Bajaria la guardia en cuanto nos movieramos a la proxima guarida y entonces ahi acabaría con él.

-hmp. Se limito a asentir con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de la cama y tomaba algunas pertenecias que habian en la vieja cómoda.

\- Te esperaremos afuera. Apresurate. Se fue lentamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Detestaba a este tipo, pero agradecía internamente el hecho de que fuera un sannin fuerte que lo haya entrenado (por supuesto con fines inescrupulosos que incluian su cuerpo) ya que con eso tenía el poder suficiente para matar a aquel que se lo arrebato todo.

Hacía un día bastante soleado, se respiraba un aire de paz y tranquilidad que pocas veces en su vida se habia detenido apreciar. Tenía la extraña sensación de cuando se presiente que algo bueno va a suceder. Habia pasado tanto tiempo desde que se sintió así que se limitó a disfrutarlo en silencio mientras caminaba junto a Kabuto y al sannin de las serpientes. Llevaban al rededor de medio día caminando a buen paso y aun faltaba por lo menos, 3 horas para llegar a su destino. Sin aviso previo el sannin se detuvo abruptamente.

-Una de mis serpientes rastreadoras me ha dicho tu ubicación, querida. Deberías bajar a saludar.Mostrar un poco de cortesía,después de todo ha pasado tiempo. Orochimaru teníasu mirada fija en un árbol que se encontraba a 5 metros de nosotros pero no se podía ver a nadie.

-¿Que sucede, Orochimaru sama?Kabuto se puso en guardia pero observaba extrañado la situación.

-Quiero que sepas que me has pillado solo por que así lo he deseado. Aunque la verdad no me apetece saludarte. Me desagradan las serpientes. Después de esto una chica joven bajo de un salto del árbol, era peliroja un poco gruesa, pero no gorda. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta y su cabello ondulado bajaba por la misma y tenia dos ondulaciones a cada lado de su redonda cara. La chica no se movió, pero miro retadoramente al sannin y a Kabuto, sin embargo cuando posó su mirada en Sasuke su cara cambio de seria a ¿incredulidad?-Así que este es el Uchiha traidor de Konoha que te acompaña. Los rumores no eran mentiras. Definitivamente existen personas estúpidas que se unen a ti, quién lo diría.

-No te pongas celosa, sabes que puedes unirte a mi. Te haré poderosa como a él. Podrás enfrentarte sin temor a cualquier ninja...

-No malgastes palabrería, sabes que poder no me hace falta.Recuerda quién venció la ultima vez que intentaste convencerme. La chica le lamzo una mirada de satisfacción total ¿Qué quizo decir con eso?¿Le ganó antes a Orochimaru? Pero por su apareciencia se nota que no es ninja.Ni siquiera lleva ropa o equipamiento de Kunoichi.

-Orochimaru sama¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué le habla con tanta confianza? Kabuto se notaba totalmente confundido. Sasuke también lo estaba, pero disimulaba perfectamente. - ¿Necesita que la elimine? Después de todo nos ha visto.

-No pierdas tu tiempo, Kabuto. No podrias ganarle. Ahora si Sasuke estaba confundido. ¿Quien era ella? Y por que Orochimaru le daba esa advertencia al ninja médico. Ella no lucia como una shinobi poderosa. - Esta chica, no es lo que aparenta, no te confíes. Dime Vane chan, si te has mostrado; es porque nos diras algo.

-Siempre tan suspicaz. Mi mensaje es muy simple. Dejalo ir o sufrirás las consecuencias. La peliroja se acerco a los tres hombres. Su mirada no reflejaba temor, sin embargo dejaba ver una convicción aterradora. Tenia sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su campera azul algo desgastada y sostenia su peso en una de sus piernas mientras la otra la cruzaba detrás de la otra.

-¿Quién te crees que eres amenazandolo? ¿¡Acaso no sabes a quién te diriges con esa actitud arrogante!?Kabuto se lanzó hacía ella fuera de si con su puño lleno de chacra, sin embargo; una pared invisible lo paro en seco, haciendo que rebotara, ella ni siquiera de movió.Sin embargo su mirada en todo momento no se desvío de la de Sasuke.

-Veo que mejoraste tus habilidades. Tomare en cuenta tu consejo, querida.

-Es una amenaza. Se cumplira, tus horas estan contadas, y tu Uchiha. Deberias buscar la verdad en lugar de perder tiempo jugando al chico vengativo. Esta es una advertencia para ti.

-Pierdes tu tiempo. Fue la seca respuesta de Sasuke. Se estaba cansando de esta estupidez. La chica no siquiera se veía adecuada para una pelea y trataba de intimidarlo.

De un momento a otro, sin apartar la mirada de la muchacha ella ya no estaba a cinco metros, si no que estaba justo delante de él. Mirandolo con satisfacción.

-Puede que lo este perdiendo ahora, pero créeme, que cuando te des cuenta que yo nunca pierdo el tiempo para ti sera demasiado tarde. Y sin más, ella dio un salto hacia atrás dio media vuelta y se perdio entre la maleza del bosque. ¿Que rayos habia pasado? Lo sorprendió de sobre manera el que ela se acercará, hasta momento sintio el chacra de ella demasiado bajo para considerar que se pudiera mover de una forma tan eficaz. Adicional lo acaba de amenazar, como lo hizo con el sannin.No entendía quién era ella, ni que quería decirncon toda esa conversación absurda. Kabuto aun sorprendido por el extraño encuentro formuló la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Sasuke.

-¿Que fue eso, Orochimaru sama?

-Esa chica, se llama Karin Uzumaki. Y está bajo la protección de un miembro de akatsuki. La amenaza viene directamente de ese miembro hacia mi. La conocí hace unos años atrás, cuando la considere un contenedor perfecto. Pero sus habilidades eran especiales para mi gusto.

-¿No era lo suficientemente poderosa?

-Al contrario,es peligrosa; deberias tener cuidado a partir de ahora, Sasuke kun. Ahora movamonos, ya hemos perdido tiempo.

Sasuke empezo a pensar. El encuentro fue demasiado extraño. Y ahora tenía que tener cuidado con alguien a quien Orochimaru consideraba peligrosa. No estaba entendiendo nada. Pero al final le daba igual. Los asunto de el sannin no eran de él. Pronto empezaría un viaje solo y debía concentrarse en su proximo movimiento


End file.
